yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at the Pier
The Night at the Pier is the tenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary After hearing the story of how Fievel became the hero, Nyx doesn't believe the story. So, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez have to prove her by going to Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre aka the Digitalus Museum at the Chelsea Pier. Plot At Golden Oaks Library/The Story of Fievel the Hero At the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna was finished reading about Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre. At the Golden Oak Library, The her friends were training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber to fight some more. Yuna came to reveal the very museum before Fievel Mousekewitz became a hero when the Giant Mouse of Minsk was built to defeat Warren T. Rat and his gang on account of his idea, But Nyx was the only pony who didn't believe in the Museum's ancient history. At the vehicle room, Yuna and her friends were cleaning the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Gyrospheres, DeLorean Time Machine, the Time Train, K.I.T.T., Herbie, Giselle, the A-Team Van, the Bigfoot Monster Truck, the Mach 5, the Magic School Bus, Ecto-1, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, the Galaxy Express 999, General Lee, and many other iconic vehicles from movies and TV shows of 1980s, 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. Later, It shows Ecto-88 and many more modern ones, Until Yuna showed Nyx the Giant Mouse of Minsk that was rebuilt that she now believed in. Nyx didn't believe the story/Decided to visit the Chelsea Pier That night, Nyx still didn't believe in any story she heard. With extreme measures to be made, Yuna had to find enough proof to show her. Later at Canterlot, Yuna had to go to the Pier, But Princess Luna, Prince Hiro and Princess Celestia refused to let them go out late on a school night. Soon, Yuna and Snowdrop secretly got out of Canterlot and took off. Then, They gather their friends to make ready to visit the Chelsea Pier. While researching on the Journals, Yuna and her friends discovered Fievel's heroism to see if they are true. Sneaking out in the Night/Meeting at the Golden Oak Library Later, Yuna and her friends gathered together. At the Golden Oak Library, They went to the vehicle room for any vehicle to find. Mater was too lazy to notice them, But Lightning and Dusty got him up along with Cruz kept a close eye on them. Once Yuna and her friends got onto the Mighty Bus, Fizzlepop and Grubber explains that they, Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose have upgraded it to have stealth mode and turns invisible just like the Flying Ford Anglia. So, Yuna and her friends took control and took off. When the Mighty Bus takes off, Fizzlepop turns it in invisible stealth mode so they could not get caught. At the Chelsea Pier/Discovering the Museum When they came to the Pier, The Mighty Bus turns off stealth mode as it makes a stop. After Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz got off the Mighty Bus and take a look outside of the museum. Then, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz found the damaged doors of the Digitalus Museum with signs says "Closed!" and "Keep Out" due to the Giant Mouse of Minsk. When Yuna discovers the small hole at the bottom of one of the doors, she use shrinking spell to shrink herself, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz into the size of the mice, but just temporarily. After showing Nyx the exact hole, they all returned into normal size. Entering the Digitalus Museum/Looking for the right proof Inside the Digitalus Museum, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz turns on flashlights, headlights, lanterns and torchs to see what's going on in the dark. Then, They found something very scary, It was the monster shadow. Some of Yuna's friends scream very loudly as they hid. As Fizzlepop reveals the shadow was only the dinosaur bones, Yuna found the right proof to show it to Nyx. But then suddenly, A monster appears behind Yuna. When she turns around and was shocked to see the Monster, She was more shocked to see a monstrous artifact. Yuna suggests to hide in the Mighty Bus, She and friends took cover. The Fearsome Crooks, Lobster Mobster, Da Shrimp, Stan and Heff on the move Meanwhile, The Fearsome Crooks, along with Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, And Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump begin to carry on the orders from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to steal the Journals. Fighting off the bad guys/Gizmo and the Justice Squad to the rescue Just as they found Yuna and her friends, Lobster Mobster angrily tried to take the Journals from Dipper. Just then, Gizmo showed up, lights up the match and fire cotton swabs at him as the Justice Squad came to the rescue. The families were worried sick/Sylvia showed the Pool of Visions Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna discovered two dummies made of stuff in Yuna and Snowdrop's bunk beds, She was annoyed being disobeyed by them as she informed Hiro and Celestia, Just then, Sylvia showed the Pool of Visions to see where Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz are. As it showed that they're in the pier, Luna, Hiro and Celestia were about to stop them. But, Harumi and Twilight had to deny what they've encountered. Just then, They saw that Yuna and her friends captured The Fearsome Crooks, Lobster Mobster, Da Shrimp, Stan and Heff single handedly and how impressed everyone was. Nyx apologized to her friends and sisters/Realizing the school night Just as the fight was over, Nyx to her friends and her sisters for not believing them sooner. But then, Yuna realizes that it was the school night as they had to return home. On the Mighty Bus, Fizzlepop brought them to their homes as quick as a flash. Going back home/Apologizing to their parents Once back home, Yuna and her friends finds their parents, Stygian and the Pillars who are disappointed in them at first for disobeying. Yuna and Snowdrop apologizes to Luna, Hiro and Celestia for sneaking out late on school night, But they're not angry and mad at them anymore and as just impressed at them for being brave to face their fears of the old museum. Yuna asks what is the monstrous artifact at the Digitalus Museum, Luna reveals the monstrous artifact really is made of jobi wood. As for Star Swirl the Bearded, He gave them only twelve hours of schoolwork for Friendship University as a fair punishment. Before the episode ends, Yuna and her friends returned from Friendship University continue there privilege at the School of Friendship. In the end credits, Fizzlepop, Grubber, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Stygian, Smokey and Skipper Riley trained Yuna, her friends, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty with K.I.T.T., Herbie, Giselle, Susie, the DeLorean Time Machine and the Mach 5 and fighting the dummies of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R., Warren T. Rat, Professor Pippy P. Poopypants, the Pony of Shadows and many other villains. Trivia *The episode marks the first ever appearance of Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre and The Giant Mouse of Minsk. *Princess Yuna will tell the story about how Fievel Mousekewitz became a hero and his idea for the Giant Mouse of Minsk scaring Warren T. Rat, Digit and the evil cats away to the tramp steamer, that was bound for Hong Kong and some people say that the Ghost of The Giant Mouse of Minsk returns as the Monster of the Pier, the legends of it are true and closed down the Pier and the Pier became the Forbidden Pier. *Nyx won't believe the story. *Gizmo and The Justice Squad will save the foals, children, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez from the Fearsome Five. *Grogar, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher will send the Fearsome Crooks, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp and Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump to hunt down the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Mater and Cruz to steal the Journals. *When the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning and Cruz enters the old museum called "Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre" aka the Digitalus Museum (where the mice building the Mouse of Minsk), Mater was very scared because there was the Ghostlight in the museum but Lightning will taught him to be very brave. *The flashback (from An American Tail) was shown while Yuna telling the story in the prologue of the episode. *Yuna will use the shrinking spell into the size of the mice to enter Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre. *The old museum, Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre aka the Digitalus Museum, will have spooky things like scary glasses, horrific jars, mirrors, skeletons of dinosaurs, heads of monsters, brains and creepy artifacts. *A reference from Toy Story was made. *The Red Howler will make their appearance. *The Chelsea Pier (with the Digitalus Museum) will be the Forbidden Pier after the Ghost of the Giant Mouse of Minsk returns as the Monster of the Pier. *Princess Yuna and her friends will clean and tune-up the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Gyrospheres (from Jurassic World), DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, K.I.T.T., Herbie, Giselle, The A-Team's Van (from The A-Team), the monster truck Bigfoot, the Mach 5 (from Speed Racer), the Magic School Bus, Ecto-1 (1984), the General Lee, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, the Galaxy Express 999, General Lee (from The Dukes of Hazzard), the Batmobile (from Batman (Classic TV Series)), the Mystery Machine, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Blues Mobile, Robocop's OCP Police Car and Slushious. *In the end of the episode, Yuna and her friends will going to Friendship University as a punishment. Songs and Music Score #Our Story Begins (by Kevin MacLeod) - Our Story Begins (when the episode opens) #Releasing the Secret Weapon (from An American Tail) and Dark Walk (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when the flashback was shown while Yuna telling the story in the prologue of the episode) #Sneaky Snitch (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when Nyx does not believe the story) #The Gift (from Gremlins) - (when Dipper introduces Gizmo to Fizzlepop and Grubber) #An Upsetting Theme (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop sneaks out in the night and meet their friends at the Golden Oak Library) #Enter the Museum/Building the Mouse of Minsk (from An American Tail) - (when the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Mater and Cruz arrives at the Pier and enters the old museum, "Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre") #Hog Fever A (from SpongeBob SquarePants) - (when the Fearsome Crooks chased the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Mater and Cruz) #Keep It Quiet (from Gremlins 2: The New Batch) - (when Gizmo and the Justice Squad saves the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Mater and Cruz from the Fearsome Crooks) Transcript *The Night at the Pier (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225